


Peace and Purpose

by fyreofdomino



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Lives!, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-it fic, Force Bond, Happy Ending, No Multiple Chapters, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform, Rise of Skywalker Ending Fix, Romance, Short Story, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Tatooine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 15:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreofdomino/pseuds/fyreofdomino
Summary: This is exactly going to go the way you think.TROS fix-it fic
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 128





	Peace and Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story on this platform ever and also my first fix-it. Don't be to harsh with me, I can't write romance nor am I really good at describing feelings. This is just my way to cope with the movie.

Ben dragged himself up the last edge with all the power he had still left in his body. He was exhausted, his face was covered in sweat and he had so many wounds - from the climb and the fights prior. He pulled himself to his feet and looked around the room. The columns had collapsed, the throne was only a piece of ash. And between all that rubble, Ben saw her. A piece of white in all the grey. But she was lying completely still, not a sign of life.

He stumbled forwards, falling to the ground as he tried to run to Rey. But he ignored his wounds, his hurt body and his headache. All he could think of was her. _Rey_.

Ben fell down next to her body, not being able to stay on his feet for any longer. He was shaking as he picked her up and heaved her onto his lap. _No, no, no. Please no._ Her eyes were wide open, but they were staring into the endless nothingness. She wasn't moving, not showing any sign of reaction. Ben didn't want to believe it. She was so strong, she survived so much. And now she lay there in front of him, _dead. _

Suddenly he remembered what happened on Endor. What she did on Endor.

His hand was trembling as he rose it above her lifeless body. To say Ben was scared was an understatement. He was scared that it wouldn't work, that she would stay dead, that he'd never tell her.

Ben closed his eyes and recalled everything he had ever learned about the force from Luke, from Snoke. He let the power flow through him, concentrated only on the moment. He didn't want to leave this place without Rey. _Please come back._

He felt something touch his hand and he opened his eyes. And he couldn't believe them. Rey smiled at him, the blank look of her eyes gone.

"Ben."

He could feel her heart beating, could feel her moving, to slowly get up. Ben helped her, clinging her body close to his, never wanting to let go of her again, in the fear of losing her. His eyes filled with water and he could feel a tear rolling down his cheek. Rey raised her hand, laying it on the side of his face. With her thumb she wiped it away, although her eyes never looked away from his.

_I love you._ It was only a thought, but she understood him all too well. _I love you too._ They pulled each other towards one another, Ben's hand still rested in Rey's neck. Their lips touched and it felt as if all the weight of the past finally left them. They were free of all the masters who tried to manipulate them, free of all of them. They lost themselves in the kiss, eyes closed, clasping each other close.

They broke away, trying to catch their breath. Ben was smiling, chuckling even a bit. It was then that Rey realised she had never actually seen him happy. That was the first time. _And she was the reason._ She knew she never wanted to let go of him, never wanted to lose him again. He was the family she never had.

An explosion made them look up. The ships of the Imperator were slowly being destroyed one by one, with only few of the Resistance ships being lost. The battle was won, the fight was finally over. Rey looked at Ben again.

"Come with me."  
"I can't. If they recognise me, they would never leave me alive."  
"They will, if I order them to."

There was still doubt in his eyes and Rey could swear she saw fear. But she smiled at him and squeezed his hand tightly to motivate him.

She rose from the ground and Ben followed suit. Another explosion made the ground rumble and ash and stones fell from the ceiling. Rey knew there wasn't much time before everything here would collapse. She called the lightsabers towards her and held out Luke's to Ben. He looked at it confused and then lifted his gaze to meet hers.

"I can't take that."  
"Of course you can. It has always meant to be yours. First it was your grandfather's, then your uncle's and now it is yours. You are the last Skywalker. You carry the legacy."

Ben was hesitant at first, but he closed his shaking hand over the cool metal. A small smile found his way on his face. He attached it to his tight and turned to Rey again. Ben held out his hand to her. Without the glove, just his bare hand.

"Will you join me?"

She didn't even have to hesitate. Their hands touched and Rey felt herself thrown back to that day in the hut. The first time she touched him. Ben's hand was warm and felt good in her grip.  
"Always."

* * *

Rey could sense Ben becoming weaker with every step he took. Their simple holding hands had turned into Rey assisting him to walk, out of the palace of the Imperator. The blood started to drain from his face and his breathing became heavier. He tripped once and Rey had to use all her power to keep him from falling down.

Bringing her back to life had taken its toll. Rey was scared. She had just got him back, just kissed him, just told him that she loved him. She feared to lose all of that. Her whole life she had been alone, and although she had friends at the Resistance - Poe and Finn most of all - none of them was as important to her as Ben. Nobody understood her like he did. She couldn't lose him.

_Come on, Ben. Just a few steps._ She reassured it to him over and over again. Rey saw the entrance in the distance and it was slowly coming closer to them. But with every move Ben made, he became weaker. And with that also heavier in Rey's arms.

They had finally gotten out of the long corridor and out into the open, as Ben tripped again. But this time even she couldn't hold him anymore. He collapsed to the ground, his breathing unsteady. Rey let herself fall next to him, while tears filled her eyes.

"Come on, Ben. Stand up. The ship is right there, you just have to stand up." She was scared, oh, so scared. And Ben was too. Rey could sense it. His dark eyes stared at her.  
"I can't- I can't do it." His voice was barely above a whisper. "Leave me here, please."

_No, not again._ She had already left him to die once, on Starkiller Base. But that had been another time, another Ben. When she didn't know how much he would mean to her.

"No! No, Ben. I will not leave you here." Rey's voice was cracking, tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
"You must!" Ben rose slightly from the ground. It cost him so much power. Rey could see the life leaving him. He wanted to say something again, but she cut him off his words.  
"Stay here. I will get help." Rey knew she didn't have to tell him to not make a move, but she didn't want to acknowledge that he might die. Not while she could have saved him.

She collected herself as good as possible and jumped into Luke Skywalker's old X-Wing. But she didn't want to leave. No. Not while Ben was still laying there, dying, after he had saved her. Instead she tried to raise the Falcon. Rey had seen them earlier and she hoped so dearly that Chewie was in there. And that the people accompanying him were friends.

Chewie roaring loudly through the speakers, which made Rey breathe deeply. She had managed the first thing, now she needed them to land.  
Luckily, she didn't need to say much. After a few words from her, Lando Calrissian assured her to come down to her coordinates and pick her up. Yet, they didn't know about Ben.

Rey let herself fall next to him. His breathing became slower, quieter. _Live, Ben. Help is on its way._ A weak smile displayed on his face as he looked at her. His beautiful Rey. She laid a hand on his cheek and made sure his gaze stayed on her. Ben's eyes were teary. He expected to die. When he saved Rey's life, he thought he gave his for hers. A simple change to keep his love alive.

"Stay awake, Ben. Someone will come and rescue us."

He wanted to say something, but he was too weak. Rey's sight was getting blurry. Hastily she washed the tears with the back of her hands away. She didn't want to lose focus on Ben. Her fear threatened to wash over her. _Don't die_, she told herself over and over again. _I can't lose another loved one._

When Rey heard the engines, she let out a loud sob. The Falcon had landed not far away from them. Ben was saved.

But as she looked down to him, his eyes were nearly closed and his chest was barely moving. _Rey._ It wasn't more than a whisper. _Ben_. Hers wasn't more than a thought. They both didn't want the other to worry too much about them.

Rey turned around and saw Chewie standing in the entrance to the Falcon. He hesitated. She didn't know why, as she had not told him about Ben yet and he could have never seen him properly.

"Chewie! I need your help!"

He slowly came closer to her. But as he spotted who Rey held in her arms, he let out a loud roar.

"No, please, you don't understand! He saved me."

Tears were streaming down her face as she remembered it. The cold, that had wrapped around her, swallowed her and taken her into its endless deeps. And then Ben came. She only felt him. As he pulled her out of the shadows, taken her with him to the light again, back to him.

"You need to help me save him too. Please, I love him!"

Only after the words had left her mouth, she realised what just happened. Rey had never said out loud that she loved him. She had only told Ben through their bond, only between them. But just as her first doubts rose in her, as the fear started to succumb her again, she felt his grasp. Ben closed his hand around hers and although he said nothing, she smiled. Because he loved her too.

Chewie let out another roar, but quieter this time. Finally, he knelt beside Ben and picked him up. Rey rose with him, and only then she realised how exhausted she really was. All the crying and screaming had left their marks on her.

She followed the Wookie into the Falcon, always scared about Ben. She felt his life fading, felt all his pain_. Don't die. We've come this far_.

As soon as they had entered, the ship started its engines again and ascended into the air. Chewie laid Ben in one of the bunks and left immediately. Despite helping her get to Ben a year prior, he still despised the man who killed his best friend. Rey understood him, but in the moment all she could think of was Ben.

_Ben._ She held his hand tight. He was still breathing but for how long? She had never been so scared in her life before. Not in the woods on Starkiller Base, not in the Throne Room, not against the Imperator. Back then, Ben always stood by her side. But now she might be losing him, maybe forever.

_No!_ Ben would live. If he dared to die now… A single tear ran down her cheek. What would she do without him?

* * *

"Where are we?"  
"Somewhere safe."

Ben had just awoken and looked around him. He was still scared and tired, but Rey was with him. She hadn't left him.  
He didn't recognise the place. They were in a small room with only one open gap in a wall, which was apparently supposed to be the exit. Although the sun was shining through it, the room was dark. But he saw Rey all too well.

She had left down her hair again, the same look she had when she had handed herself over to the First Order. To save him. Rey had a warm smile on her lips. She was happy, Ben didn't even have to look at her. He could feel it through their bond.

After the death of the Imperator, after he had drawn part of their life force out of them, the force bond had been weaker. Ben had feared it would vanish, but here it was again, stronger than ever.

Rey helped him stand up, but surprisingly she didn't have to do much. He was feeling good again, strong. Ben's hand found its way into Rey's again. She gripped it tight and smiled up at him. He placed a soft kiss on her head and pressed her against him. She embraced the hug. _Everything will be alright._

They walked out of the room and Ben had to shield his eyes from the light. He had adapted to the dark room and was now surprised how bright it was outside. The sand surely took part in this.  
They were standing inside a small circle, which was over the top covered in sand. One time this would have gone very deep down in the ground, but now it was barely two meters to the top.

"What is this here?"  
"This is the place where Luke grew up. I thought no one would be looking for us here."  
"How- How did we get here?"  
"Chewie and Lando Calrissian. They flew us here, promised to never tell anyone where we are."

Lando Calrissian. His father's best friend. He remembered him slightly, but he didn't really know him. But apparently that didn't hold the man from helping them.

They somehow were able to reach the top by a mixture of walking and jumping. But as they finally stood at the edge, Ben saw barely nothing as far as he could see. Only the old farm of his uncle.

Two suns were lowering towards the horizon. It made a beautiful picture. For the first time since a long time, he felt truly save.

Rey leaned her head against his shoulder. Ben smiled down at her and laid his hand around her.

"I love you, Ben."  
"I know."

* * *

_"Who are you?"_  
"I am Rey."  
"Rey what?"

_She looked over to the entrance to the house, where Ben was already waiting for her. A smile appeared on her lips, just as every time she saw him. She turned towards the old woman again. _

_"Rey Solo." _

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this doesn't make any sense, but I am a hoe for Reylo and I want them to be happy. 
> 
> What I had in mind that I couldn't really fit into this fic is that Rey heals Ben with her own life force without really knowing it. It kind started at the kiss and then got continued in the Falcon and as she tell Chewie that she loves Ben. 
> 
> I hope you liked it. ^-^


End file.
